el yo sitiado
by reikotakashima
Summary: un oneshot narrado por sakura


esta historia es una adaptación de un libro que leí que se llama la edad del tiempo el autor se llama ariel villeda arita

los personajes no son míos son de masashi kishimoto

ahora sin mas la historia...

Sakura haruno contemplo en la lámina azogada del espejo el rostro parcialmente mustio. Perezosamente deslizo su mano por su cabello y bostezo. El espejo se fue cubriendo de pequeños puntos friolentos que se retorcían buscándose uno a otros, hasta formar la placa opaca que borro el rostro de sakura. Eso no le importo. Tenía más importancia la tristeza de sentirse más triste que la noche, cuando decidió que al día siguiente ingeriría las letales tabletas "**La muerte**- aprendió de un libro- no es tan extraña como parece, ya que le tiene miedo a la vida; lo que es aborrecible, es lo que hacen los vivos por querer mantener a una persona muerta" Tampoco esa conclusión le importaba mucho. Dejo de pensar en esas cosas. Regreso a la cama y se acostó observando la bombilla amarillenta, y sin querer, se fue adentro en la dimensión del recuerdo, donde vivía con objetividad, sus propios procederes. Como si estuviera en presencia de una pantalla cinematográfica, aparecieron en sus mente las escenas de tres meces antes. Era igual que en los entierros. El mismo lloriqueo y el forcejeo de los familiares, por quererle quitar a los muertos su última paz, al aferrarse al ataúd; entonces, ¿Por qué preocuparse por un simple paraje del recuerdo?. Pero ahí estaba la escena esperándola, repitiendo el momento en que itachi la invito a su apartamento. El recuerdo parecía no entender que sakura no quería ir con él a ningún lado, pero seguía retorciéndose, enrollándose en su adentro, hasta hacerla sentir con mayor intensidad el complejo de culpa, ya que habiendo intuido la verdadera intención de la invitación, no logro mantener la defensa instintiva de hembra. Se limitó a preguntarle ingenuamente si eran de los hombres que se aprovechan de las mujeres. El, por supuesto, le contesto con un largo silencio que se fue deslizando mirada a fondo, hasta revolverle a sakura, el alcohol ingerido y el tiempo caliente de las caricias, que le llenaban la mente

Muy despacito, como si quisiera no darse cuenta, aparto el recuerdo y lo fue empujando hacia adentro. Cuando lo vio desaparecer quedo libre para pensar. Comprendía que había traicionado a sus padres y a ella misma, y como si fuera poco, admitía con rabia, que no era capaz de aceptarlo positiva mente y aun mas, no podía controlar lo que sucedía a su cuerpo. Primero, sentía un piquete en el dedo gordo del pie, y después, como si algo jalara los nervios hacia abajo y se estiraba como lagartija asustada, hasta que se sumergía en el estado de indecisión. En ese momento, el interior libara batallas que no era capaz de controlar; se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, sudaba y respiraba con dificultad. El instinto de madre le exigía que defendiera al hijo que palpitaba en su vientre, pero simultáneamente, el cerebro recordaba que dar a luz significaba perder la seguridad social, perder la confianza en sus padres, y lo que era peor, su juventud, para a ser esclava de un hijo producto del momento de irreflexión. Buscaba soluciones, pero siempre caía en lo mismo. Se enredaba en un montón de pensamientos, hasta que cansada, se quedaba dormida, despertándose después, aun mas cansada moralmente. Se sentía sola, sin nadie en quien apoyarse y a quien acudir en busca de consejos. En vista de tal situación, el día anterior, había tomado la decisión de quitarse la vida, como castigo por la conducta inmoral de haberse dejado arrastrar por el impulso biológico del deseo sexual

Mecánicamente vio el reloj de la pared y supo que faltaban cinco minutos para las diez de la mañana. Ceremoniosamente entro al baño dejando que su cuerpo percibiera el placer que producía el agua al irse deslizando tibia y refrescante sobre el cuerpo. Aquella caricia liquida la calmo un poco. Cada vez que se bañaba, experimentaba un inmenso placer, algo así, como disfrutar de una nueva libertad contemplativa, ya que le gusta sentirse desnuda. Por eso al secarse con la toalla, lo efectuaba con delicadeza, luego se paraba frene al espejo para verificar sus formas juveniles y vibrantes de energía. Ese descubrimiento la regreso bruscamente a la realidad y salo del baño cerrando con violencia la puerta

Se vistió con el traje más elegante que tenía y se dispuso a despedirse de sus amigas y compañeras de colegio. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, recordó que había dejado el frasco de pastillas sobre la mesa de noche. Regreso para esconderlo debajo del colchón de la cama. Lo hizo a sabiendas de que en su casa era respetada la privacidad y nadie tocaba las pertenencias de otro miembro de la familia. Por otra parte, su padre llegaba de noche y se marchaba a trabajar muy temprano del día, por lo que solamente lo veía el fin de semana. En cuanto a su madre, siempre se presentaba entre las siete u ocho de la noche alardeando de haber tenido un día atareado. Se encerraba en su dormitorio a ver la televisión, para aparecer hasta el día siguiente, cuando ella se encontraba en el colegio. Su único compañero en el desayuno era una gatita llamada Kirara. Ese día no desayuno limitándose a decirle a tsunade, la anciana cocinera, que sacara a Kirara a dar un paseo por el patio de la casa. Con ello evitaba entablar la acostumbrada conversación y enfrentarse a la ternura que le demostraba la fiel sirvienta. En realidad, a veces consideraba que era la única persona a quien quería y en verdad la quería a ella, pues siempre estaba pendiente de sus cosas, llegando al extremo, que por las madrugadas, entraba en hurtadillas en el dormitorio para arroparla. Sakura en varias ocasiones, la sorprendió pero para no desilusionarla, aparentaba estar dormida. Esos momentos y manifestaciones de afecto, llenaban en gran medida, el vacío que sus padres producían en su tierna estructura sentimental

Aunque sakura manejaba el automóvil con elegancia, por dentro se sentía frustrada, sucia y sin valor moral. Siendo una muchacha segura de sí misma, seguía sin comprender porque se entregó tan fácilmente. Aunque trataba de auto controlarse aceptando que podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, lo principios se imponían y terminaban aceptando que no era si, ya que existía un código moral, familiar, social y religioso que debía respetar, así como el abolengo de clase alta de su familia

A la primera en visitar fue a ino que vivía en la zona de mayor lujo de la capital. Platicaron por espacio de dos horas. Su amiga no paraba de señalarle que la notaba diferente, como ida, a lo que sakura contestaba, asegurándole que era consecuencia de trastornos en la menstruación. De ninguna manera se atrevía a confesarle que estaba embarazada, ni mucho menos de itachi, pues había sido ella precisamente, quien le recomendó que lo dejara por ser casado, o por lo menos, que si le resultaba difícil cortar esa relación, que tuviera mucho cuidado con un embarazo, siendo preferible, usar anticonceptivos, aunque se dijera que manchaban la cara. A la una de la tarde, se retiró de la casa de ino, dirigiéndose a la residencial konoha donde vivía tenten; tiempo después, a la residencial byakugan a la casa de hiashi hyuga, padre de hinata. En casa de hinata sucedió lo que consideraba repugnante: tener que usar baño por causa del vomito que esporádicamente la atormentaba desde hacía tres meces. Esto le sirvió de pretexto para comunicarle que era hora de retirarse. Al igual que a las otras amigas, la abrazo fuertemente y le dio un caluroso beso en la mejilla y se retiró. De regreso a casa, visito la iglesia donde rezo fervorosamente, pidiéndole perdón a Dios por el acto que cometería dentro de pocos minutos

Ya estando en casa, tsunade le salió al paso. Sakura se sobresaltó y opto por demostrar una aptitud fría y cortante, aunque eso le causaba dolor. Tsunade no se inmuto y con la ternura de siempre, le dijo: "niña mía, quiero decirle que la quiero mucho". Sakura palideció visiblemente, porque tuvo la sensación que aquella declaración verbal de afectividad, conlleva el mensaje secreto de la doble intención, por lo que sobreponiéndose nerviosamente, adopto una falsa posición de calma. Le contesto entrecortadamente que lo sabía, acompañando a las palabras con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza y una sonrisa triste. Contrario a la costumbre, sakura beso a tsunade en la mejilla y continúo su camino al dormitorio

De la mesa del tocador tomo una cadena de oro y se la coloco en el cuello. Se vistió de blanco arreglándose delicadamente el cabello rosado. Faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro de la tarde, que era la hora señalada para terminar con su vida. Saco de debajo del colchón el frasco conteniendo las pastillas que la liberarían del calvario de cargar al hijo no deseado y de no manchar el abolengo de su apellido. Le quito el tapón y lo agito para que le contenido cayera en su otra mano abierta , pero en lugar de pastillas, salió un pedazo de papel delicadamente doblado. Sorprendida lo desdoblo y contemplo escrito a mano siguiente

"**Niña mía, no sea cobarde al quitarse la vida, ni sea asesina de su propio hijo. Yo la amo y al morir usted, parte de mi, morirá,**

**Tsunade"**

Una luz brillante le ilumino la mente y le abrió el corazón

Salió corriendo hacia la cocina en busca de Tsunade, mientras vertía lágrimas de arrepentimiento

**El Fin…..**


End file.
